Strangers
by soundtracks-vida
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are best friends in a no Hunger Games world. What will happen when a stranger comes to district twelve and changes Katniss's life forever. [wow that sucked, but rated M for later chapters]
1. Its a boring life

**Hello , how is every doing, it's been a while. I had totally forgot about this story until I got a notification that someone had liked this story. I wrote this so long ago and as I read it I am not liking what I read. So, I have decided to re -write this story and keep at it. It is going to be same concept, and if you have read previous chapters than they are going to be quiet similar just some added details and polished up a little. Again, this is a re-write of the story. I hope everyone reading enjoys, and if I do have any grammar mistakes do let me know. Enjoy **

* * *

I've lived in district twelve my entire life, and you can say I have a pretty boring life. I don't really have the time to go out partying, drink, and sleep over at you 'best friends' house, as my worries consist of how I will be feeding my family for the next week. I don't have the privilege like the town kids who have never had to eat scraps their entire life, or sometimes starve, or even sleep in a shack a dog wouldn't live in. I have learned to live with my 'conditions' and as I grew older I learned to appreciate what I have and don't. My life consists of going to school, which I don't enjoy at all, working at the Mellark's, and sleeping. You may think I am living the life, but again its all just an illusion.

It wasn't always like this, I had days where I would go swimming with my father, to my mothers medicine shop, and help my little sister learn how to jump rope. Everything in my life came crashing down when we got the news that my father died in the mines, where he worked. Since the incident 5 years ago, I've had to step up and take my father shoes. My mother still to this date has not been able to get over the incident. It would make sense, she was a town girl, who left her home and family for a simple seam man. That was 5 years ago, she hasn't gotten over it, she's even forgotten she has two children to look after.

I remember the week after my fathers death, there was nothing to eat and I had no idea what to do. It was pouring rain when I slipped in some mud and fell on the steps of the Mellark bakery. I couldn't believe it, but I was giving up I didn't know what to do. We had run out of food, and I couldn't even get up. I heard the front door of the bakery open and out came the blonde headed bakers son, Peeta, I saw him around school. He threw me a loaf of bread, that was probably going to garbage and returned inside. It was such a small gesture, but it really did touch me. No one aside from my family has ever done anything for the helpless seam children. I remember hesitating going back the next day, to thank him, but as soon as I walked in pulled me into a hug. Not knowing what to do I just stood there.

"Katniss I assume?" asked. He stood an inch shorter than me with the same blonde hair as his son.

"Yes, sir, I was just here to thank you son for his kind gesture yesterday" I reply hastily, not knowing what to do.

"Well, Katniss he isn't here today, but he told me all about yesterday. I have an offer for you. My wife tends to yell at me around the clock about how dusty and horrible this bakery can become, and it may drive our customers from coming here further. In addition to that, I offer you a small part time job, cleaning the bakery. You will get some coins, and help yourself to any left overs from the day. In return all I ask is that you work hard. Is that fine with you?"

I was still in shock, this kind man was offering me a job, and I didn't know what to do. I just stood there staring at his face.

Chuckling "I assume that is a yes. Come on tomorrow at 8:00 sharp when we open. On weekdays, I expect you to be here right after school. Understood?"

I shake my head, still shell shocked.

"Good, now run along, I'll be seeing you tomorrow Katniss" Pushing me out of the bakery, and waving while I started walking away, still little shocked with the events that went down.

Since that fortunate day, I went every day to the bakery, sun or rain, I was there. At first lets me clean after them, but about a month in Peeta slowly taught me how to bake, and other pastries, in case I was ever needed. I never got to thank Peeta for that day, but with a simple shake of his head the day I walked into the store, we both had an understanding. Peeta and I have come a long way since then. He's become my best and only friend.

Aside from working at the Mellark's, I reserve my one day off to go out hunting. Every Sunday, I put on my hunting jacket and boots running towards the forrest to see what game I can get. I look forward to Sunday's, all reserved for me, the peace and quiet. When I was younger, the Forrest was my fathers and my place. It's where he taught me how to use my first bow and arrow, how to set up snares, and swimming by the pond. I remember coming to the forrest early one Sunday because I missed my father so much. I used his hand made bow and hit a rabbit. Not knowing what to do with it I brought it back to local Hob, where my father always took his game. I didn't know what to do as I always stood outside, but that day I walked in for the first time. A 13 year old girl walking in with a dead rabbit, it turned quiet some heads. The big women at the back counter charged towards me pulling me to the back of the Hob like I was a criminal. I pulled out my knife on her , not knowing what else to do.

"Put that knife away child, and don't be scared. Don't you know not to flaunt around game around this district? If the peace keepers catch you, you'll be dead meat, and I'll be making stew out of your flesh rather than this rabbits" Greasy Sae, I think her name is spews out.

"I didn't know what to do with it so I brought it here, I remember my father use to bring it here."

"I remember your father girl, a good man he was. Brought in the finest game. If you are anything like your father I assume you'll be doing the same. For this rabbit right here I'll give you a coin, and every game you bring in you get a coin, deal?" She pulls out a coin from her apron.

"Deal" as I hand her the game from one hand and take the coin in the other. What a lucky day that was, thinking of all the things I could buy Prim with this coin.

"One more thing girl, don't flaunt infant of _Anyone _you understand? Once you're done, come straight to me. I'll see you next time" She snorts and pushes me our from the back.

I remember all the rumours about the Hob, but it's a second home for me. I don't know anyone they don't know me very well, yet its just like walking into a room filled with joy.

So you see, this is my life, I go to school, avoid everyone, work at the Mellark's, and when I have time I hunt. Every year comes and goes, nothing changes, and who cares? I've learned to adjust, I've learned to compromise with life. It's all I know. My life is now my sister Prim, I want her to have everything I couldn't. An eduction, abundance of friends, love, experiencing life.

As for me … who knows, I may just die trying to strangle a bear, or die from the repetitiveness of life.

* * *

**Please dont forget to comment , like, favourite. Let me know how this is going. Thank you **


	2. Love doesn't exist

**Here is chapter 2, i don't know what to say but thanks for liking my story, hope you all enjoy this second chapter. Let me know how it's going, like, review. Thanks**

* * *

Im turning 18 next month and even though I don't like birthdays I'm looking forward to this year, as it is my last year in school. I haven't liked school since I was young, I just couldn't grasp any concepts and why we need to waste 8 hours of pure torture. Anyway, it's not a necessity for me, I have mouths to feed. I rather have Prim learn and do something for herself, I lost my ability long ago.

I also can't stand girls who sit in class and gossip about their days. I rather slit my throat then squeal and talk about which guy I made out with last night. It's not like I haven't had my fair share of guys, nothing physical, just those awkward kisses. I remember Robbie from 7th grade, who thought my hair was nice and liked tough girls. I didn't even give him another glance when he asked me to the dance, as if I would go out with him. He ended up showing up at my door that night dressed up, and Prim forced me to go out with him, otherwise I wouldn't have gone. The end of the night he kissed me, slobbering me with his wet mouth. It was like Prim's little goat licking my face trying to wake me up in the morning sometimes. I've had such tragedies in the past I gave up long ago. I think I'll just end up as an old 'spinster' as Prim so states. Better spinster than clobbered in sliver for the rest of my life.

Turning around I click the alarm shut. 6 A.M. Finally, my favourite day of the week, Sunday! I get up and dress in my normal hunting out, my beat up hunter jacket, black shirt, khaki pants, and my beautiful black hunter boots. Taking a deep breath I brush my hair and breath in the fresh air, OF SHIT! UGH, what is that smell. It's upsetting my stomach. Walking out of my room I walk into a room we like to call kitchen, when I see the source of the smell. Prim's little goat has shit on the floor. I can kill a rabbit with my own hands, and skin it alive with my hands but I will defiantly not pick up this mess of a goat's poop. That is not my job, and I am not ready for this commitment.

"Morning Katniss."

Turning around I see Prim walking in with a bag and scooper. Thank god for Prim.

"Morning little duck, you need to keep this goat outside, and feed her there. I won't be picking up after her if you aren't home and you know that" pouring myself a cup of water and eat the small loaf of bread left last night.

"I know Katniss, but it was cold last night so I brought her inside, I couldn't just leave her there" Prim replied squatting down to pick up the remainder.

Trying to not to gag, I turn away mumbling my goodbyes to Prim. I can see blood, and guts flying around but poop, that is one thing I shall never be able to get over.

Before I step foot out the door I hear Prim yell "Stop."

Turning "What happened?"

"Is Peeta going with you?" Prim asked avoiding looking at me. I knew she had a little crush on Peeta.

"No little duck, you know Peeta never goes with me, why do you always ask?"

"Just wondering, I made him some goat cheese, I thought he would like it. Maybe I'll give it to him later on" she hastily says and turns to leave.

"I'll see you tonight Little Duck, and we can go see Peeta tomorrow, alright?" I mumble another goodbye and turn to leave. I quickly walk out the door closing is quietly behind me. Lightly jogging towards the Forrest being extra careful with the electrical fence. Once I'm inside, I walk to my normal rock, where I stash my bow and arrows, when I see a familiar looking blonde figure sitting behind the rock.

"Hey Peeta, what brings you here?" I ask as I sit down beside him.

When I don't get an answer back I turn to face him. I see him a little distant. I shake him a little as I repeat my greeting again.

Peeta turns slowly looking over me lazily, giving me a sad smile. I haven't ever seen Peeta like this before. He's quiet yes, but never at a loss for words.

I pat his shoulder "Hey Peeta, are you all right, whats wrong?"

"I-I don't know how to say this Katniss. I know this isn't the right time or place, but I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I've wanted to say this the moment you started working at the bakery. It's been on the back of mind since we started talking but you were always busy with taking care of your family so I kept it to myself. I didn't want to upset you. I didn't want to pressurize you or rush you, but It's been eating at me and now your turning 18 next month I think it's time to let it all out whether you would like to hear it or not. I-I, I, what I'm trying to say, what this is what…"

I didn't want to say anything, so I just stared at him, still a little confused at what was going on.

"What I'm trying to say is Katniss that I'm" he paused and took a deep breath.

"That I'm in love with you.I have since the moment you walked into my life and I know you always say you don't want to get married and have kids but I think we can make this work Katniss. I think that you and I can make it work. I am willing to wait for however long it is going to take. I am willing to wait until you are ready to have a family and I am not expecting you to love me back right now. I am not expecting anything. I just wanted to tell you because you have a right to know. I make a good living and we could have a good life if you are willing to try?"

I was so shocked I didn't even know what to say. Peeta loved me? But I do I love him? He's going to want a family, and children, and a house. I can't imagine a life without Peeta, but I can't imagine him to be the man for me. I don't even want to get married, yet here he is proposing for us to have a life together.

Noting my hesitation he quickly adds "Look Katniss, I don't what came over me. I just have been thinking about this for a very long time. I wanted to let you know, to see if maybe you share the same feelings as me. It was a risky step but I took it. Please listen to me when I say that our friendship has not changed just because I told you this. You will forever be my best friend."

Taking this as my chance to explain to him "Peeta, I don't know what to say to you right now. I don't really know how to explain that I can't give you what you are asking for. I don't think I'll be able to love you like you want me to. You are my best friend, and honestly I've never thought of you like that. It just hasn't ever crossed my mind."

I see Peeta getting more upset, maybe regretting this decision, so I go on "No Peeta, don't make yourself feel bad about telling me. I'm glad you did, it's off your chest, but please try and understand that I can't give what you ask."

I see Peeta looking at me with pain, and knowing Peeta he won't ever tell me he is in pain, but I know. "It's alright Katniss, I understand, and I am glad your understand as well. You will forever be my best friend. That will never change. I just wished we could have been more, but you know I'll always be here for you." Giving me another hesitant look, he adds "I've got to go Katniss, my friend is coming from District two for a visit, but sadly I will have to go out of town for a couple of days. I was going to ask you when I came by for a visit tomorrow to just take care of him for the time I'm gone. He always did pick the wrong days to come and visit. We can talk about this later, when we are both free and relaxed. For now I'm going to head out." Giving me a weak smile he turns to leave.

A watched him walk away until he disappeared completely. I know I love Peeta but not in a romantic way and I know one day I have to get married regardless of what I want, as my mother and other people would be hounding me. Thinking about marriage was giving me a headache but I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Peeta is a good guy and is the only person who knows me. He is the only person who said he loves me, and I know for a fact I am not an easy person to love. Getting married to Peeta won't be such a bad thing, he has enough resources to provide me and it won't be as hard if we do have kids. If having a safe future and caring person like Peeta in my life is what love is all about then maybe it is not such a bad thing.

It's just I don't want to end up hurting everyone around me if we get married and I realize this wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe what Peeta is offering is not such a bad thing, he can provide me all the necessities in life, and all he asks is for a little love.

My Father use to tell me that sometimes love ends up finding you within the most abnormal of things, things you may hate at first, but if you look close enough they aren't there to hurt you, they are meant to love you, you just need to figure out yourself what you want to do once you figure it out.


End file.
